


Honor him

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Кому-то очень хотелось знать, кому-то — совсем нет, а кто-то знал слишком много — о Сэме-без-Дина-Винчестере.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337
Kudos: 12





	Honor him

**Author's Note:**

> в названии используется фраза из фильма «Гладиатор» (2000); в основе части текста — видоизмененная заявка с инсайда; категория в общем и целом в глазах смотрящего

— Слыхал, у него совсем крыша поехала.

— Ты о чем это? 

— Нет, ну ты сам посуди: почти два месяца прошло, а Дин до сих пор мертвее всех мертвых. 

В этот момент Алисса все же не выдерживает:

— Это у нас теперь шутки такие, а? — сухо спрашивает она, с грохотом пододвигая по столу массивную фарфоровую пепельницу ближе к себе. Отрывисто щелкает зажигалкой, пламя появляется не с первого раза, обрываясь искрой. Черт! — Кэл, мать твою, парень вообще-то тебе буквально задницу спас тогда в Миннесоте, и ты все еще ходишь на своих двоих, а не под себя. Можно быть немного, я не знаю, благодарным? 

— Формально это были они оба, — бормочет тот под нос. К своей чести он выглядит пристыженным. — Я… Просто это… странно, Эл. Сама не считаешь?

Ларсон что-то там невнятно булькает из угла, но Алисса пропускает мимо ушей, и не пытаясь разобраться.

Стучит пальцем по сигарете, стряхивая пепел, и снова глубоко затягивается; дым клубится вокруг, щиплет глаза. Она смаргивает невольные слезы. Не то чтобы Кэл так уж и не прав.

Когда в очередной раз среди охотников пронеслась новость «Дин Винчестер мертв», это было как полет назойливой жужжащей мухи над ухом, как прочитать очередную биржевую сводку: ничего, если начистоту, нового или интересного. Пожалуй, сводки и то удивляли сильнее время от времени.

Никто даже обсуждать ничего между собой не стал. После первых двух или трех раз тема потеряла свою актуальность, ну серьезно. Они только по привычке принялись делать ставки на то, как же это случится на сей раз: громыхнут небеса, или земля сотрясется, или все вместе — а потом Дин Винчестер воскреснет, явившись в полыхающий мир, потому что его брат был не согласен с данным раскладом. Лезть к Винчестерам с лекциями или того хуже в здравом уме никто не собирался — если у кого и проскальзывали такие мысли когда-то, они были замурованы в самые глубокие и потаенные уголки сознания давным-давно, еще лет десять назад, когда Апокалипсис дышал в спину. 

Алиссе до сих пор интересно, как у Уолта и Роя, земля пухом этому идиоту, поджилки не затряслись согласиться помочь Винчестерам в передряге с британцами. Особенно у Уолта. Рой-то хоть в итоге самопожертвовался ради Сэма, в принципе, искупив свое дерьмо, а вот Уолт, дважды спустивший тогда курок… Ну, он поначалу не особо-то и скрывал, что грохнул обоих Винчестеров. Возвел едва ли не в культ, придурок тупоголовый. Это уже через пару лет, когда мозгов поприбавилось, затихарился и особо не отсвечивал. Хотя Алисса краем уха слышала от кого-то, что в действительности это старик Сингер его припугнул, — никто не знал, что он сделал или сказал, но Уолт поджал хвост почище собаки. 

И даже он в конце концов понял — то, что все они понимали, рано или поздно, так или иначе.

Кто-то слишком боялся Винчестеров, кто-то слишком их уважал, кто-то — чуть ли не поклонялся, потому оказалось нетрудно в конечном счете принять одну не сказать что совсем уж простую истину: огонь горит, вода течет, Винчестеры жить друг без друга не могут. Буквально.

По крайней мере, такую малость тем, кто спас мир, а потом делал это снова и снова, они позволить могли. (И не им же разгребать, в конце-то концов. Такая у некоторых — да у многих — была логика.)

Когда прошла неделя, две, месяц, к излету подходил второй и новость как-то робко, неуверенно, что ли, почти недоверчиво перетекла в «Дин Винчестер не вернется», вот тогда — тогда наступил эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.

Чего она только не наслушалась за пару недель, просиживая штаны по вечерам здесь, в этом захолустном баре, собиравшем в своих стенах основной костяк охотников. Самым популярным было предположение, что старший из братьев погиб в битве с самим Богом, и, надо сказать, мало скептиков нашлось на эту версию. До некоторых долетало через третьи уши — Дэррил слышал от Петерса, тому шепнул Митчелл и так далее и тому подобное, — что Винчестеры ввязались в заварушку буквально небесного уровня, переплюнувшую предыдущую. Там фигурировали и сестра Бога, и Люцифер, и его сын, и сам Бог, черт ногу сломит в этих родственных всевышних связях, и в центре шайки-лейки, конечно же, Винчестеры, кто же еще. Все это были, по сути, лишь слухи, никто, вообще никто не знал истории целиком, не знал, где правда и где домыслы.

Ну, может, еще лет десять назад таких болтунов отправили бы подлечиться, а сейчас в такое было легче поверить, чем нет. 

Кто-то говорил, что это была простая охота. Вендиго, перевертыши, вампиры, гули, ругару — в результате оказался собран полный бестиарий в поисках претендента на роль убийцы Дина Винчестера. Ходила версия и про несчастный случай, но ее продвигали считанные единицы. Оно и понятно, в общем-то: большинству казалось смешным, нелепым, чтобы Дин Винчестер — _сам Дин Винчестер!_ — погиб, навернувшись с лестницы. 

И таким заурядным — в их работе.

Алиссе тоже хотелось бы узнать правду, если совсем уж откровенно. Смерть — в смысле, _смерть_ — одного из тех, кто был живой легендой, могла оставить равнодушной только столб на перекрестке. И все же… все же смерть оставалась лишь смертью, неважно, какой была причина. Окончательность, финиш, точка. Все. 

Так что в подобных балаганах она никогда не участвовала, считая себя выше того. 

— Когда Дина захватил Михаил, видели бы вы Сэма — я к нему такому и на пушечный выстрел не подошел бы, — вдруг громко заявляет из угла какой-то юнец, Алисса в упор не помнит его имени. Он один из тех, кто появился из Дыры, — так они в какой-то момент стали называть их мир. — Черт, да его танком никто не остановил бы от поисков брата. Он практически не ел, не спал, не мылся и с матерью постоянно ругался, я сам слышал, — в его голосе настолько явная восторженно-благоговейная нотка, что Алиссу тянет блевануть прямо в стакан.

Ах да, там же был еще и Михаил. И вернувшаяся из мертвых (а потом обратно) Мэри Винчестер. Точно.

Она едва слышно хмыкает, но никак не комментирует услышанное. Она не была знакома лично ни с одним охотником из другого мира, да и не тянуло ее с ними сближаться, вот ни капли. Узнав о том, что ее давно погибшая на охоте лучшая подруга внезапно вернулась своей альтернативной версией, — желание возникло одно: бежать, бежать куда подальше. Алисса отчего-то чувствовала себя преданной — и преданной казалась память о Джойс. 

В итоге она стала по возможности избегать всех этих из Дыры, не брать совместных дел. Но видела и слышала она достаточно, чтобы в конце концов ей стало смешно: новичкам здесь — пришедшим оттуда, где никогда не существовало Дина и Сэма Винчестеров, — не понадобилось много времени, чтобы просечь, кто они такие. 

Те, кто жил с ними в бункере — те, кому повезло позже остаться в живых, — и познакомился с ними лично, распетушились так, что за версту заметно было. Алиссе иногда очень хотелось им вмазать, слушая от некоторых зеленых еще парней льющиеся сладкой патокой горделивые речи о том, как «прикиньте, Сэм доверил мне шерстить фолианты, чтобы помочь отыскать его брата». 

Достижение-то какое, божечки.

Ну, может, она немножко завидовала, положа руку на сердце. Самую чуточку. Ей за свою жизнь не довелось их увидеть хотя бы мельком. Черт, да она с Киану Ривзом однажды умудрилась столкнуться, а с Винчестерами, с которыми крутилась на одной орбите, — не случилось. 

— Это еще что, — грохочет от стойки старик Флойд, вливая в себя по счету уже, наверное, восьмую рюмку. И не пьянеет же, зараза. — Я пересекался с Сэмом в две тысячи восьмом. Ну, после того как Дин отправился в Ад. И упаси господи любого, кому не повезло бы тогда перейти ему дорогу и как-то помешать. Да от парня просто за милю несло… — он спотыкается и замолкает.

— Чем, мистер Хью?

Алисса со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы. Приложить пепельницей этого мальца захотелось еще больше. Фанючка недоделанный. И такта как у курицы. 

— Гневом, скорбью, — коротко, резко отвечает Флойд, из голоса даже исчезает его привычная хрипотца. — И тьмой. Я хорошо знавал Сингера, нашего здешнего Сингера, поэтому и парней Джона тоже доводилось частенько встречать. И то, что я увидел тогда, не было похоже на Сэма Винчестера. 

— А сейчас — похоже? — снова встревает Кэл. — Я бы сказал теперь, что тогдашний Сэм меня не удивил бы, а вот нынешний…

— Кэл, заткнись! — рявкает Алисса. 

— Что? — огрызается тот, повернувшись к ней. — Да мне моя мамаша, Царство ей Небесное, не так упорно вбивала в голову лекции о безопасном сексе, как потом охотники скопом все уши прожужжали: Винчестеры друг за друга глотки перегрызут. Особенно старший за младшего. Мол, хочешь рискнуть шкурой — хватит и косого взгляда. Я вообще каких-то жутких историй наслушался за все это время, с десятками самых… _разнообразных_ подтекстов, — он кривит лицо. — Я, блядь, скорее поверил бы, что Землю три слона держат, чем то, что один Винчестер сложил ручки и позволил второму умереть. Дожил, твою мать: нормальность мне теперь кажется совершенно ненормальной, с этими Винчестерами!

— Но это случилось, — тихо и спокойно отвечает Алисса, что неожиданно и для нее самой. — И думаю, у него были причины это сделать. Не тебе осуждать. Вообще никто не вправе его осуждать, с их-то жизнью. 

— Эти причины, скажу я, должны быть очень убедительными, если сам Винчестер в них, похоже, не особо-то верит.

Она вздрагивает от неожиданности, и пепел от дотлевшей почти до фильтра сигареты падает мимо пепельницы. Ларсон молчал весь вечер, забившись в самый дальний угол и потягивая какое-то пойло. Он вообще не особо разговорчивый, темная лошадка, уже почти шестьдесят лет как. 

Алисса поджимает губы:

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Ларсон? 

— Я видел его, — он кидает на нее быстрый нечитаемый взгляд. — Дня три назад. Таскается с какой-то псиной, на этой машине Джона… Дина. Походу, оставил бункер и катается бесцельно из штата в штат. Не знаю я про эту вашу «похожесть или непохожесть», я с ними на брудершафт не пил, но… — Ларсон как-то нервно передергивает плечами. — Мальчик — пустышка. Его нет больше.

— Как это — нет? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кэл, аж подается всем телом вперед, чуть не переворачивая стол.

Алиссу перекашивает от отвращения; сдерживает рвущуюся с языка язвительность она просто титаническим усилием. 

— Понимай как хочешь, — грубо обрубает Ларсон и, сделав смачный глоток, вытирает губы рукавом. Вертит в пальцах бокал, как заправский бармен, и — Алисса знает — все завороженно за ним наблюдают: не за движением бокала, а в ожидании, когда Ларсон продолжит говорить. Несмотря на свою показушную категоричность и таинственность, он никогда не умел вовремя заткнуться. — Я думал, это Джону после смерти Мэри было дерьмово. Думал, мне было после… Ха, — в его смешке столько глухой надсады, что по телу Алиссы пробегает дрожь.

Она неосознанно сжимает руку в кулак. На ладони остаются бледные следы-полумесяцы. 

— Черт, да большинство из нас из одной геенны выползли. Но, знаете, не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте. Последним. Бедняга.

В баре повисает тишина — и она тяжелее и ощутимее, чем в тот вечер, когда многие из них собрались здесь поднять бокал за ныне покойного Дина. Флойд, видимо, что-то улавливает на ее лице, потому что, словно отзеркаливая ее мысли, салютует рюмкой:

— За Дина-чертова-Винчестера. Парня, спасавшего наш гребаный голубой шарик. 

— За Дина Винчестера, — вторит нестройный гул голосов, и следом раздаются гулкие стуки стеклянного дна о деревянную поверхность. Алисса тоже делает глоток, допивая остатки.

Она молча машет рукой Лэйле, подзывая ее к столику, чтобы та плеснула ей в стакан еще. 

Алисса долго смотрит на бликующую в тусклом свете хрустальную поверхность и вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что, скорее всего, это был последний раз, когда они слышали о Сэме Винчестере. Почему-то она уверена в этом. На самом деле, если вдуматься, — а она в свое время думала об этом достаточно, — живой легендой были _СэмиДин_ — не кто-то из них по отдельности. _СэмиДин_ приводили в трепет, в ужас, вызывали непонимание, восхищение, отвращение, у каждого по-разному. _СэмиДин_ держали на своих плечах этот мир — и друг друга. Теперь, когда Дина не стало… Наверное, страницы их книги начнут ветшать, — и уже через несколько лет обветшают совсем, оставив до скончания веков эти истории, которые слишком трудно, но так необходимо перечитывать. 

Ох уж эта долбаная заевшая патетика, аж сахар на зубах скрипит. Просто…

Подняв взгляд к потолку, Алисса тяжело сглатывает, очень тихо произносит: «За Сэма-чертова-Винчестера. Парня, спасавшего наш гребаный голубой шарик» — и вливает в себя все без остатка, даже не передернувшись. 

Она прекрасно знает: остаться — намного, _намного_ хуже.

***

Когда ему звонит Сэм Винчестер и просит о встрече, Бобби заканчивает одну очень дрянную охоту в Милуоки. Ехать в Канзас необходимости нет — Сэм говорит, что он всего в часе езды и скоро будет сам. Такая срочность настораживала, и за все то время, что Бобби ждал, он успел прокрутить в голове самые разные варианты, вплоть до объявления об очередном Армагеддоне.

Бобби несколько раз набирал Сэма после того, как узнал о смерти Дина, хоть и сам не понимая до конца, что хочет ему сказать, но тот не брал трубку. И потому сейчас звонок оказался сродни грому среди ясного неба. Бобби остается только надеяться, что не в буквальном смысле. Хватит с них всех уже. И с этого мальчика особенно.

Импала подъезжает около девяти, солнце как раз клонится к горизонту.

Машина, и в этом их вечном замесе умудрявшаяся сверкать чистотой, сейчас выглядит чуть потрепанной, запылившейся, но Бобби точно не собирается никак это комментировать. 

Парень плох. Это видно сразу, хоть он и тщательно пытается это скрывать. Приветствует крепким рукопожатием — у большого пальца Бобби чувствует рубец, которого в прошлый раз там не было, — тепло улыбается, но улыбка не касается его глаз. Даже рубашка — мятая — сидит на нем как-то криво. Бобби кажется, что Сэм будто бы стал слегка меньше ростом, — или он просто так сутулится. И к его ногам испуганно жмется белая мохнатая собака. Черт возьми, без слез на них не взглянешь.

— Чудо, здесь некого бояться, глупый…

Бобби продирает дрожью. В телефонной трубке его голос не звучал настолько… никак. 

Собака издает тихое ворчание и опускается на землю, положив голову на лапы. Мгновенно хочется отвернуться от пронизывающего, слишком умного взгляда, который словно ввинчивается прямо в душу подобно тупому сверлу. 

Чудо? Ну надо же… Сомневаться в том, кто мог дать псу такую кличку, как-то даже и не приходится.

Сэм откашливается и вытаскивает из кармана увесистый ключ. И Бобби все мгновенно понимает. Он ожидал этого, хоть и не собирался признавать.

— Я приехал отдать это, — говорит Сэм. — Бункер теперь в твоем распоряжении. И всех, кого ты сочтешь нужным туда привести. Я забрал все необходимое, выкинул барахло, так что можете занимать любые помещения, — протягивает ключ, и Бобби, помедлив, принимает его. Действительно тяжелый, каким и выглядит. Куда тяжелее, чем выглядит. — Ключи от библиотеки, лаборатории и архива в ящике в моей ком… — Сэм осекается, — в двадцать первой комнате. Все, что Дин натаскал: телевизор, бар, музыкальный автомат, настольный футбол — все осталось. Бар только наполни, а то я и сам не заметил, как все выжрал. — Если он и пытался выдать последнюю фразу с юмором, у него это вышло очень хреново. 

— Сэм… — Бобби не удерживает вздоха. — Ты в этом уверен?

Сэм молча кивает — кивок смахивает на невнятное конвульсивное подергивание — и прячет глаза. 

Язык будто прилип к небу, Бобби понятия не имеет, что ответить. Он в курсе — ему рассказали, — что его альтер-эго заменил Винчестерам отца, и наверняка здешний Бобби сумел бы найти правильные слова. Хотя какие тут на хрен могут быть правильные слова… Но его Сэм, по крайней мере, может, и услышал бы. А тут смысла и пытаться нет.

Бобби в курсе и того, что значил для Сэма Дин. Ну, он самонадеянно думает так, — поскольку сейчас, глядя в потускневшие глаза на сером лице, Бобби отдает себе отчет в том, что он не знает не то что половины — даже трети всего. 

Ему, откровенно говоря, и не хочется этого знать. Своих кошмаров ночами хватает. А горе Сэма Винчестера, ничуть не увядшее, не потухшее за эти месяцы, практически осязаемо, оно давит, пригибает к земле. 

— Куда ты сейчас? — наконец спрашивает он, когда молчание непозволительно затягивается. 

Сэм неопределенно пожимает плечами, избегая ответа. И Бобби малодушно ему позволяет. Он не тот Бобби, черт возьми. 

Поэтому он говорит:

— Удачи тебе, парень, — но вкладывает в эту фразу всю свою искренность, надеясь, что Сэм услышит ее. Судя по вспыхнувшим на мгновение глазам, тот улавливает, — но это всего секунда, а потом все снова исчезает в _ничто_. Бобби правда хочется верить, что Сэм не станет кидаться в каждую охоту как в последнюю. Ему хочется верить, что случится что-то, из-за чего Сэм отыщет причину остаться.

Бобби никогда не занимался этой ересью, да и Бог оказался той еще мразью, но, пожалуй, он наступит себе на горло и однажды помолится за него. За Сэма-без-Дина-Винчестера.

Потому что, глядя вслед уезжающей машине и видя в ней через заднее стекло только один силуэт, угольно-черный в свете заката, он остается с единственной лишь четкой мыслью: неправильно.

Это просто блядски неправильно.

***

— Следующей осенью я буду уже в колледже и кто будет помогать тебе с твоим огородом?

— Отца твоего впрягу, он просто обожает копательно-махательные работы, — усмехается тетушка Джоди.

Дин фыркает и почти со злостью вырывает сорняк из притоптанной земли. Конечно же, корень обрывается. Может быть, она и не заметит...

— Когда это касается твоих помидоров, у него резко проявляются остеохондроз, артроз и артрит, — бурчит он. — Но уплетает он их за милую душу.

Тетушка Джоди хохочет из своего плетеного кресла, запрокинув голову, и Дин против своей воли улыбается. Как будто бы ничего не меняется… Возраст сказался только на ее внешности: хоть волосы почти сплошь покрыты сединой, она по-прежнему все такая же бойкая и живая, как и раньше. Клэр с Алекс за ней угнаться порой не могут.

Конечно, он выказывает недовольство только для вида: если бы отец сам вызвался на смену в огород к тетушке Джоди вместо него, Дин еще и заголосил бы. Он находит в этом — в ковырянии в земле — непонятное удовольствие. Да и на самом деле это помогает держать форму ничуть не хуже время от времени устраиваемых отцом тренировок. Дину они нравятся, но иногда ему требуется вроде как… сбавить темп.

К тому же тетушка Джоди знает кучу забавных историй о папе и дяде Дине — и таких ему отец не рассказывал. Хотя есть у него подозрение, что как минимум половину из них она придумала, — потому что сколько лет он у нее бывает, с самого детства, каждый раз у нее в запасе все новые и новые рассказы. Да она, наверное, их столько времени не знала, сколько у нее в голове припрятано баек. 

Ну, Дин не жалуется, ему интересно. Отец чаще всего рассказывал ему о просто дяде Дине, а не о себе и дяде Дине вместе. И не то чтобы прям слишком часто Дину удавалось видеть на лице отца улыбку и слышать смех во время его рассказов. Были слезы, которые отец напрасно старался скрыть: то единственное, что он пытался спрятать от него, — и чем Дин становился старше, тем больше их было; в детстве он такого не помнил. А может, тогда не понимал просто. Было легкое поддразнивание в голосе, почти что нежность, от которой он постоянно чувствовал себя неловко; была неудержимая гордость, похожая на ту, которую отец взрастил в нем к тому, кого он никогда не знал.

Ту, из-за какой у него никогда не получилось бы даже чуточку ненавидеть свое имя, которое он слышал вдвое чаще в своей жизни, чем мог бы.

А тетушка Джоди сегодня рассказывает про неудавшийся День благодарения — вроде единственный, который дяде с папой удалось провести по-человечески, — и до углей сгоревшую индейку, потому что дядя Дин отвлекся на «Скажи платью “да”». 

Она все-таки начинает забываться: он это уже слышал, два раза. Возраст, ей простительно.

Так что Дин не знает, что становится причиной, почему именно сейчас из него стремительно рвется то, о чем он невольно думал с шестнадцати лет. То, что он тщательно держал в себе, то, что боялся озвучить, — стыдился сказать вслух, — то, что в действительности ни капли не мешало ему жить. Но — вдруг выламывает.

Бросив последний помидор в ведро к остальным, он выпрямляется, отшвыривает обработанный куст в сторону и тихо произносит:

— Иногда мне хочется, чтобы он любил меня так же, как любит его.

И замирает на месте, поразившись собственной смелости.

— О, милый, — только и говорит тетушка Джоди.

Собственно, это и весь ответ, который ему требовался. Печаль в ее голосе омывает полным спокойствием.

— Нет, я не имею в виду... — торопливо добавляет Дин, боясь оказаться неправильно понятым, исказить смысл. — Я знаю, что он любит меня. Уверен в этом больше, чем в чем-либо еще в своей жизни. Он лучший отец, которого я мог бы желать. Но… Мне кажется, папа не мог не понимать, что двух Динов Винчестеров быть не может. Не должно быть. 

Ему было, наверное, пятнадцать, когда тот факт, что его фотографий по дому — в гостиной и в отцовском кабинете — было на две меньше тех, что с дядей Дином, перестал иметь для него какое-то значение. А маминых было еще меньше.

Тетушка Джоди привстает со своего кресла, наклоняясь вперед, глядит на него поверх стекол очков. 

— Ты слишком не похож на Дина — ни внешностью, ни характером, — чтобы даже допускать мысль о том, что твой отец видит в тебе его отражение, — ее слова звучат мягко, но в то же время не оставляют ни малейшего желания возразить. — Потому что это не так. Он бесконечно любит тебя, не смей сомневаться в этом ни на секунду. Просто… — она вздыхает и закрывает на мгновение глаза. Ее лицо страдальчески искажается, словно она видит перед веками что-то известное только ей — и оно причиняет немалую боль. — Ты знаешь, твой дядя Дин, он…

— Дядя Дин — его вторая половинка, — заканчивает он и сам морщится от того, как приторно и избито это прозвучало. Но он не знает, как выразить иначе. Если оно так и есть. Скорее всего, отец и не собирался учить его этой правде, Дин на протяжении всех лет сам усвоил ее. — Он, его брат, а не мама… И я теперь понимаю это, правда, честное слово.

Тетушка Джоди улыбается ему самыми уголками губ, и ее глаза — он даже со своего места это замечает — стеклянные от выступивших слез.

Да, он понимал. Тогда, когда ненароком заставал отца за просмотром каких-то видео в телефоне, которых он никогда никому не показывал. Ладно, может быть, слезы были не единственным, что отец пытался от него скрыть, но Дин очень уважал отца, чтобы хоть на секунду помыслить о том, чтобы не то что подглядеть тайком, а просто спросить. Все, что отец хотел и мог ему открыть, он давно уже сделал, и было так, так много всего. Дин знал достаточно.

А это было папино личное.

...Тогда, когда замечал его за прослушиванием старых голосовых сообщений на доисторическом смартфоне, и вот в эти моменты он слышал смех, часто обрывавшийся почти беззвучными рыданиями и неразборчивыми отборными ругательствами, слишком теплыми, чтобы в них мог поверить даже тот, кто их не слышал, кому они были адресованы. Дин несколько раз нечаянно улавливал обрывки: «…они в эти пироги запихали чертову рукколу. Рукколу, Сэмми!», или «…нехрен было тебя одного оставлять. Мне хватило пару раз, знаешь», или «…перезвони, когда сможешь, здесь не помешают твои мозги вдобавок к моим» — и это были единичные случаи, когда ему удавалось услышать голос дяди Дина, некоторые его оттенки. 

Они с мамой не сговариваясь не тревожили отца в такие дни, их совсем немного насчитывалось. Мама вообще у него замечательная… И она наверняка тоже знает куда больше, чем показывает. Она называет папу: милый, дорогой, но никогда — «Сэмми». И не дарит ему новые наручные часы.

Дин понимал — и относился с честью к тем редким дням, когда их в семье было четверо, а не трое. 

Через почти два десятка лет он не похоронит отца рядом с мамой, не поставит еще один камень или не выгравирует второе имя на уже имеющемся, хотя отец никогда не просил его ни о чем таком. Он отвезет его на машине дяди Дина в Канзас — и там, недалеко от Лоуренса, сожжет тело, как подобает охотникам. 

На самом рассвете, когда взмывающий пепел затеряется в утреннем тумане. 

И Дин не будет ни в чем сомневаться.


End file.
